A New Family
by CaribeanPirate10
Summary: OneShot. Miss Claire "Lightning" Farron is about to adopt her first child. You might be about to experience a new Lightning.


**Author's Note: Hello! This is the first fic of the year! (there's more to come, I promise! :P)**

**This is the first time I write something about Final Fantasy XIII, despite not playing it, I know more or less the story and characters. Well, this fic was a request form my brother. He's somewhat always complaining of Lightning and Hope as a romantic target, pointing out he prefers them as a family; Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please... leave a review ^^' **

* * *

><p>Claire Farron stood in front of the gates of the orphanage. She was nervous but still happy that she'll adopt her first child.<p>

Claire was referred as _Lightning _to her friends and younger sister, Serah.

Lightning wasn't married nor engaged… even in a relationship of any kind.

Nevertheless she was happy and eager to adopt. Serah always wanted a little brother but their parents died when they were still young. This could be an opportunity to make up a larger family.

Lightning opened the large gate and followed a flower path leading to the orphanage's office. She opened the glass door in front of her and took a seat against the wall. A woman in her mid 50's was typing on a computer, she stopped for a brief moment and spoke to the pink haired. "You may enter" the woman gave her a smile. Lightning took a deep breath and smiled. The woman noticed Claire's nerves and said "Don't worry, it'll be okay" and gave her another smile. "Thank you" Claire replied and opened the door next to the secretary's desk.

The door revealed a room with luxurious furniture and a tall handsome man on his early 30's sat on the desk across the room. On top of the desk a dark plaque with bronze letters read _Headmaster Cid Raines._

"Good Morning Mr. Raines" Lightning was polite.

"Good Morning Miss Farron, please take a seat" he made a gesture for Lightning to sit down. "Thank you".

"Well, you have been here before miss Farron, haven't you?" Cid was avery well mannered, educated and formal man. As far that Lightning could see, he seemed normal… at least not a psycho out of his mind…

"Yes, I have. As a visitor"

"I see, also you left your documents and filled the application to adopt one of our children" Cid said as he read a sheet of paper in a very intricate way. Lightning nodded at the man's statement.

Cid took a couple of folders from a nearby drawer and continued "Miss Farron, all your papers are in order, I only need your signature here…" he pointed out the empty spot on the document. Lightning could notice a soft smile across the man's face. It was quite strange. Could this be a joke?

Lightning signed the document and let out a quiet sigh. Cid took the document and stored it back on the folder.

"Now, this papers are yours" Cid gave her one of the folders with all the information of her _new_ child. Lightning placed a hand over the folder. "He'll be arriving shortly" _A boy? _Lightning thought. She haven't really thought of the child being a boy or a girl…

Cid stood from his chair, so did Lightning. The dark-haired shook her hand and said "Good luck, miss Farron" that surprised Lightning. She didn't had idea of what to say "Thank you" was her final answer; both of them walked towards the door and stood at the outer office with the woman still typing.

A short boy with platinum-white hair walked towards the office with a suitcase on his left hand. He was quite beautiful. He was on his early teenage-hood.

The boy opened the glass door with his free hand and entered the room where his new future awaited.

"Miss Farron, this is Hope Estheim" Cid introduced the new-to-be-family.

Lightning took a step closer to Hope. "I'm Claire" she was nervous but happy and the butterfly-like feeling wasn't absent.

Hope was about to speak but his words were cut by Lightning's embrace. Hope hugged her too, somewhat tight.

"I think, we're done here" Cid Raines smiled at the little before his eyes.

"Let's go home" Lightning smiled at Hope. A feeling of happiness and warmth invaded his heart, reminded him of his biological mother, Nora.

The pink-haired turned to face Cid "Thank you, Mr. Raines"

"If you need anything our number is on the folder I gave you" Lightning nodded and gave both the dark-haired and the woman a small smile.

As Hope and Lightning left the orphanage, she spoke "Serah is going to be so happy"

_Serah? _Hope thought. _Who is she?_

"She is my sister, now, your's too; by the way, she's a great cook. You're _really_ going to love her food._" _

There was a small silence, it wasn't awkward, it was even necessary since Lightning didn't had idea of what to say.

Hope broke the silence "m-mom?" he said shyly. Lightning felt her heart skip a beat, or two.

"Yes?" _He just called me mom! I guess he feels comfortable… _

"Are we almost there? I really want to see my sister!" he said cheerfully. Lightning smiled and said "Yes. It's up ahead." As they got closer the path revealed a lake and sharing equal pieces of land and water an interesting architectural piece stood before them.

"Welcome home" Lightning said warmly. "Give me the suitcase, and be careful with the stairs!" Hope ran towards the house and rushed up the stairs.

"It's locked!" Hope complained. Lightning giggled.

"I'm coming" Lightning approached the door and placed the suitcase on the floor. Pulled out a key from her purse and opened the door.

When they entered, the light's were off. _Where is she? _Claire wondered.

"SURPRISE!" the lights went on as the shouts came. A short pink-haired girl in her late teens and a amazingly tall and muscular blonde in his early twenties.

The room was decorated with welcoming banners, balloons and star-shaped lights.

"Hi! I'm Serah your new sister. What's your name?" Serah said smily.

"I'm Hope" he said, the boy was happy and excited.

"Welcome to the family!" Serah hugged Hope tightly. The muscular blonde made a sound with his throat to indicate he was _still_ there. Serah gave him a confused look.

"Oh, he is Snow my-" Serah didn't knew how to introduce him… Lightning didn't seem to like him much.

"He's Serah's boyfriend" Lightning said eyeing Snow, then Serah with a smile. _Maybe she's learning to appreciate him or her mind has changed. _Serah thought.

"Alright! Let's celebrate people!" Snow placed his right arm over Serah, pulling her close to him. Serah smiled.

"I've made something really special for you, I hope you like it Hope"

"I was told you were a great cook!"

The celebration went all the way to past 9 p.m.; Hope was already tired and was leaded to his new bedroom. Serah and Snow made a great job at the decoration of the room.

The walls were with a soft beige, the furniture was modern but with a classical touch and the bed consisted of a white linen and sky blue pillows and sheets.

"He looks like an angel." Serah whispered as Lightning closed the door of Hope's bedroom. Snow had already left, with the promise of piking up Hope at 10 a.m. for a _guys day (no girls allowed)_.

"Yes he does." Lightning said with a smile on her lips. The she hugged Serah goodnight.

"Good night sis" Serah whispered in their embrace.

"Good night Serah." Lightning gave her a gentle squeeze and walked towards her bedroom.

Lightning changed into her pajamas, washed her teeth and laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. _Now we are a family. _The pink drifted to sleep with such a happy thought.


End file.
